The Carol of the Rurouni
by kennysgurl
Summary: Well, this song is basically a Christmas carol! Its the Rurouni Kenshin of the 12 Days of Christmas! Its very random, but I had fun! -X
1. The Carol of the Rurouni part1

Peeko-"By now, everyone should know that I don't own rurouni kenshin."  
  
Kenshin-"Thank heavens."  
  
Peeko-"Meanie!" *begins to cry*  
  
Kenshin-"Oh please stop crying! I'll buy you some ice cream!"  
  
Peeko-"O.k.!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin-^-^X  
  
*Peeko eats ice cream*  
  
Peeko *mouth full with ice cream*-"Dow on width da sowng!"  
  
Kenshin-"Translation: I'm really dumb!"  
  
*Peeko hits Kenshin*  
  
Peeko *swallows ice cream*-"I said on with the song!"  
  
Kenshin-@-@  
  
Sano-"I mean, you are really dumb though."  
  
*Peeko hits Sano*  
  
Peeko-"Sorry about the delay. NOW, on with the song . . . "  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Christmas Song  
  
***The 12 days of Christmas***  
  
-On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me----one darn cute rurouni!  
  
Girl1-"Hey look everybody! There's a really cute guy over there! Lets get him!"  
  
*Girls1-23 charge after Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin-"What the-AHHHHH!!!" *runs away*  
  
-On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me----two evil psychos!  
  
Shishio-"DIE!" *stab, stab*  
  
Enishi-"Stop stabbing the poor teddy!!!"  
  
*Enishi grabs the bear from Shishio*  
  
Enishi-"Your just so cute Mr. Bear!! Yes you are, yes you are!!!!"  
  
Shishio-O-o  
  
-And one darn cute rurouni!  
  
*Two weeks later and Kenshin is still running, while the girls are still chasing. To try and stop him, the girls have been reported to have chucked objects at his head. One eyewitness said that once the innocent man said oro, the girls decided to chuck objects at him to hear the word. *  
  
Sano-"How long do you think that Kenshin will last? Place your bets here!"  
  
Megume-"A week!"  
  
Yahiko-"One day!"  
  
Kaoru-"Five more hours!"  
  
-On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me----three sexy ladies!  
  
Kamatari-"Oh yeah! That's me!!" ^-^  
  
Kaoru-"Buzz off!"  
  
Kamatari-"Make me!"  
  
*Brawl begins*  
  
-Two evil Psychos!  
  
Enishi-"Hey look what I found! A Kenshin plushie!"  
  
Shishio-"Lets set it on fire! Fire! FIRE!!!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I wanna' keep it!"  
  
Shishio-O-o  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
*One minute later and the poor man is knocked out cold, after one girl chucked a 5 ton lead weight at his head. All we know now is that the girls have taken him hostage.*  
  
Sano-O-o  
  
Megume-O-o  
  
Yahiko-O-O  
  
Kaoru-O-o  
  
Kenshin-X-X  
  
-On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me----4 gender insults!  
  
Guy1-"Hey, look at that cute girl over there! Lets get her!"  
  
Kenshin-"What the-AHHHHHHH!" *runs off*  
  
*Guys1-23 chase after Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin-"I'm not a girl!! Go away!!!!"  
  
-Three sexy ladies!  
  
Kaoru-"I'm.to sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt!! So sexy YEAH!!"  
  
Weird Guy-"Hey look at that cute girl!"  
  
Sano-"WHERE?"  
  
*Weird guy points to Kaoru*  
  
Sano-"You meant ugly, right?"  
  
Kaoru-"SANO!!!!!"  
  
*Sano runs away*  
  
-Two evil psychos!  
  
Shishio-"Guess what?"  
  
Enishi-"You wanna' light me on fire?"  
  
Shishio-"Well, that too . . . but right now I have a better idea!"  
  
Enishi-"What?"  
  
Shishio-"I'm going to build a little park where all the little kiddies can go and play!"  
  
Enishi-O-o  
  
Shishio-"I know! Isn't it brilliant!!!" *high pitched girly laugh*  
  
-And one darn cute rurouni!  
  
Kenshin-"Save . . . me . . . " @-@  
  
Girl1-"No one can save you now!!! There's not a person in the whole world who cares!!"  
  
Random person-"I'm a person that cares."  
  
Girl22-???  
  
Kenshin-"Oro!"  
  
Girl3-"Oh, he said it."  
  
Girl7-"I wanna' hear it again!"  
  
*All the girls start hitting Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin-X_X  
  
-On the 5th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----5 ignored cries!  
  
Kaoru-"HELP! SOMEONE! An evil army of apes has captured me! HELP!  
  
Kenshin-"Got any nines?"  
  
Sano-"Go fish!"  
  
-Four Gender Insults!  
  
Random dude-"Hey girly, you wanna' go out with me?"  
  
Kenshin *slaps the dude*-"I'M NOT A GIRL!! GO AWAY!!"  
  
Random dude *sigh*  
  
-Three sexy ladies!  
  
Megume-"Whose the third lady if Kaoru and Kamatari are the other two?"  
  
Kamatari *blush*-"Thank you!"  
  
Kaoru-"Well its deffinatly not you!"  
  
Megume-"Why you!"  
  
*brawl*  
  
-Two evil psychos!  
  
Shishio-"You wanna' hear my evil laugh that will make every hair on your body stand up in fear?"  
  
Enishi-"Bring it on!"  
  
*Shishio giggles like a girl*  
  
Enishi-o-O "Well, you were right about the scary part, but I think you scared me in the wrong way. . . "  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
Kenshin-X-X  
  
Girl14-"You killed him!"  
  
Girl16-"Now that he can't say oro anymore, he's no fun."  
  
*Girls chuck Kenshin out the door*  
  
Kenshin *wakes up*-"Oro. . . my head. . . "  
  
Random lady-"Hey girls its Kenshin! Lets-"  
  
Kenshin-"AHHHHH!" *runs away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peeko- "Yeah! We did it! The first part of the song is up! Lets have a party to celebrate!"  
  
Sano-"YEAH!! Party! Party!"  
  
Kaoru- "But whose gonna' pay for it?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Everyone looks at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin- "Hey, don't look at me!!"  
  
Peeko *starts to cry*-"But I wanna' have a party!"  
  
Kenshin- "Oh, please don't cry!!! PLEASE!!"  
  
Peeko *gazes at Kenshin with puppy eyes*  
  
Kenshin- "No! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!! FINE!! I'll pay for the party!"  
  
Peeko- "YEAH!! Thanks Kenny!!" *grabs Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin- "C-can't b-breathe. . . "  
  
Peeko-"hmmm?"  
  
Kenshin-x-x  
  
Sano-"Way to go, Peeko! Now you killed him!! Now how are we gonna' have a party?!"  
  
Peeko-"oops."  
  
Kaoru-"Well, don't worry people's, hopefully, by the time we have the next part of the song up, Kenshin will wake up."  
  
Kenshin-"I-I'm still a-alive!"  
  
Peeko-"AHHHH! A zombie back from the dead!!!" *hits Kenshin*  
  
Everyone *sweat drop*  
  
Sano-"Peeko, stop killing him!! He was actually alive for a moment!!"  
  
Peeko-"oops. Oh well, review people! PLEASE!" 


	2. The Carol of the Rurouni part2

-On the 6th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----6 hidden secrets!  
  
Kenshin-"Kaoru . . . Secretly I've been killing off people mercilessly in my determination to take over the world."  
  
Kaoru-"Oh Kenshin! *sigh* That's just too sweet! I'm falling in love with you all over again!" *dreamy sigh*  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
  
Kaoru-"Help Kenshin! The apes are trying to make me swallow apples whole! HELP!!!"  
  
Sano-"Kenshin! Go long!" *throws the ball*  
  
Kenshin-"I got it, I go-" *gets hit in the head with an apple*  
  
Kaoru-"GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!"  
  
Kenshin-"Sorry, not interested."  
  
-4 Gender insults!  
  
Random fellow-"Hey look-"  
  
Kenshin-"Don't even start it." *evil glare*  
  
Fellow-"Gee, aren't we a grumpy girl!"  
  
Kenshin-"I'm not a girl!" *runs off crying*  
  
-Three sexy ladies!  
  
*Fighting continues*  
  
Sano-"How long do you think it'll last? Place your bets here!"  
  
Kamatari-"5 centuries!"  
  
Yahiko-"Forever!"  
  
-Two evil psychos!  
  
Shishio-"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we-"  
  
Enishi-"You dolt! Its October!"  
  
Shishio-"O.k. then.Happy 4th of July!"  
  
Enishi *slaps forehead*  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
Kenshin *hiding the alleyway*-"Few. I think I'm safe."  
  
Peeko-"Hey Kenshin! Finally I've found you!"  
  
Kenshin-"Not you! AHHHH!"  
  
Peeko-"Aww, come on Kenshin, I'm not that bad!"  
  
Sano *cough, cough*  
  
*Peeko hits Sano*  
  
-On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----7 injuries!  
  
Megume-"Whooo, Kenshin . . . what happened?"  
  
Kenshin *twitch*-Sano used me as a shield . . . again."  
  
Megume-"Wow. By my calculations, you're more likely going to die of brutal beatings by Kaoru than anything else."  
  
Kenshin *twitch* @-@  
  
-6 hidden secrets!  
  
Shishio-"All I really want to do is be a toys R us kid forever! *Sniffles*  
  
Kenshin-o-O  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
  
Kaoru-"Help! Now the apes are trying to roast me so they can eat me! KENSHIN!!"  
  
Kenshin-"Oh, YEAH! Who's a good skateboarder?! That's me! Oh YEAH!!"  
  
Sano-"Kenshin! Look out for the-"  
  
!@#$WAM!$#@!  
  
Sano-"-tree."  
  
-4 gender insults!  
  
Kenshin-"Can't you just go pick on someone else?!"  
  
Fellow-"But I only love you!"  
  
Kenshin-o-O *eye brow twitches* *retches*  
  
Fellow-"I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
Kenshin-"Let me make this clear.I'M A GUY! NOT A GIRL! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
-Three sexy ladies!  
  
Fellow *pushes Kenshin out onto the stage*-"She's the winner! None of you ladies can compare to my love!"  
  
Sano-"Kenshin, you're a girl?"  
  
Kenshin-"NO I'M NOT! CAN SOMEONE GET THIS ANNOYING ******* AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Kaoru-"O.k." *knocks out fellow*  
  
Kenshin-"Thank you Miss.Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru-"Welcome!"  
  
Kamatari-"I'm the sexiest!!"  
  
Megume-"You wish."  
  
-Two evil psychos!  
  
Shishio-"I'm the evilest!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I am!"  
  
Shishio-"No, I am!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I am!"  
  
Shishio-"No, I am!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I am!"  
  
Shishio-"No, I am!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I am!"  
  
Shishio-"No, I am!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I am!"  
  
Shishio-"No, I am!"  
  
Saitoh-"No, I am!"  
  
Kenshin-"I agree."  
  
-One darn cute rurouni  
  
*Kenshin's hiding*  
  
Peeko-"Come on, Kenshin! Come out!"  
  
Kenshin *tremble*  
  
Peeko-"Please Kenny?"  
  
Kenshin-"ACHOOOOO!"  
  
Peeko *spots Kenshin*-"Kenny!" *hugs Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin-"c-can't breathe . . ."  
  
Peeko-"Did you say marry me?!"  
  
Kenshin-"No . . .suffo-cat-ting . . ."  
  
Peeko- "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
*Kenshin passes out*  
  
*Peeko drags Kenshin away*  
  
-On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----8 dead dudes!  
  
Megume-"I killed them! Killed them all!!! Me, a doctor?! Ha! They fell for it! Suckers!!"  
  
Kenshin-o-O "This is a side of Megume I haven't seen."  
  
-7 injuries!  
  
*Kenshin's hiding . . . . . .again*  
  
Kaoru-"Come out Kenshin! I won't hurt you!" *holds out mallet*  
  
-6 hidden secrets!  
  
Kaoru-"To **** with this 'sword-that-protects-people' mumbo-jumbo! I wanna' kill someone!"  
  
Kenshin-O-o  
  
Yahiko *runs away*  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
  
*sorry, but Kenshin has been temporarily knocked out due to his stupidity of running into a tree.*  
  
Kenshin-x-x  
  
Kaoru-"Help?"  
  
-4 gender insults!  
  
*Covers ears*Kenshin-"I'm not listening, I'm not listening!"  
  
-3 sexy ladies!  
  
Yumi-"Hey! I wanna' be one of the three sexy ladies! Someone has to go!" *glares at Kamatari*  
  
Kamatari-"Bring it on sissy!"  
  
*Brawl*  
  
Kaoru-"o.k. . ." o-O  
  
-Two evil psychos!  
  
Shishio-"Can I-"  
  
Enishi-"No setting me on fire! Set Saitoh on fire!"  
  
Saitoh-"Try me." *pulls out sword*  
  
*Enishi and Shishio let out girly screams and run away*  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
Peeko-"Kenshin, wake up!"  
  
Kenshin-X-X  
  
Peeko-"I know your faking it. You leave me no choice." *grabs fellow*  
  
Fellow-"Darling!"  
  
Kenshin-"AHHHHH! NOOO!" *runs away*  
  
Peeko-"Now look what you did!" *knocks out fellow*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peeko-"O.k. So all you people know, I'm gonna' tell you what some of the characters are, and where there from, like Enishi for example."  
  
Enishi-"What about me?"  
  
Peeko-"Oh, well, I'm just gonna' tell the poor folks a little bit about you."  
  
Enishi-"Oh really . . . like the fact that I'm incredibly handsome?"  
  
Peeko-O-o "No, but anyway . . . Enishi is the brother of Tomoe. Does everyone know who Tomoe is? Well, it's a long story, but Tomoe was going to marry Kenshin, but Kenshin killed her on accident, and she died trying to save her, and Kenshin tried to save her too and-"  
  
Enishi-"Goodness! You're going to confuse everyone! And anyways, your brain can't hold it all."  
  
Peeko-@-@"I know."  
  
Enishi-"I one day come back to fight Kenshin to get revenge on my sister's death."  
  
Peeko-"Yeah, and I don't exactly know what happens during the fight, but I'm learning. "  
  
Enishi-"Peace out!"  
  
Peeko-O-o "That was random."  
  
Other character info:  
  
Yumi-she's the girl that fell in love with Shishio and forever stayed by his side. She and Kamatari were always fighting over him, but Yumi seemed to win and get Shishio all the time.  
  
Kamatari-he's (yes, Kamatari is a he) a cross dresser that's in love with Shishio. He's very strong and his weapon is a scythe. Kamatari always is caught fighting with Yumi.  
  
Shishio-he's the evil mummy-dude that tries to take over the world. It's kind of a long story about him and all. He wears the bandages because people tried to kill him by setting him on fire. He and Kenshin end up fighting. I can't tell you any more or I would spoil everything for people who haven't read/seen it yet. 


	3. The Carol of the Rurouni part3

Peeko-"Yeah, on with the story!"  
  
Sano-"Yeah, whatever."  
  
*Peeko hits Sano on the head*  
  
Sano-"Hey, what was that for?!"  
  
Peeko-"You didn't sound very enthusiastic! You're supposed to be excited!"  
  
Sano-"Why should I be?"  
  
Peeko-*takes out mallet* "Because if you don't-"  
  
Sano-"O.K.! YEAH!! WHOOO!! THIS STORY ROCKS!!"  
  
*Peeko knocks out Sano*  
  
Kenshin-"Hey, why'd you do that?"  
  
Peeko-"He didn't say it with feeling."  
  
Megumi-"It's because he has no heart to even have any feelings!! HA HA HA!!"  
  
Sano-"I heard that!!!!"  
  
Kaoru-"Yeah, and he doesn't have a soul either."  
  
Sano-"It was the camera! I told you it would get to me!! It steals your soul!!! All cameras are evil! Beware, BEWARE!!"  
  
Peeko *slaps forehead*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----9 days of gambling!  
  
Sano-"Ooooh! Goody! Gambling, gambling!!"  
  
Kaoru-"Now you got him started! Way to go!" *knocks out author*  
  
-8 dead dudes!  
  
Kenshin *evil grin*-"Hi, Peeko!" *takes out sword*  
  
Peeko-"Uh, oh . . ."  
  
Kenshin-"Heh . . ."  
  
Peeko-"Sorry Kenny, I've got no choice. FELLOW!!!"  
  
Kenshin-"AHHHHH! No, not him!!!"  
  
-7 injuries!  
  
Megumi-"Now what Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin-"I called Peeko a demon."  
  
Megumi-"Tsk."  
  
Kenshin-"Well, she is one!"  
  
!@*CLONK*@!  
  
Kenshin-X-X  
  
Peeko-"Hmf!"  
  
-6 hidden secrets!  
  
Megumi-"I'm really an identity theft! Mu ha ha ha ha ha!!! I pose as a doctor then I kill my patients!!!"  
  
Kenshin *tied to chair*-"Do you tell this to all your patients before you kill them?"  
  
Thought-to-be-doctor-"Yes." *pulls out knife*  
  
Kenshin-O.O "AIEEEEEE!!!"  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
*Kaoru is now pissed off. She beat up all the apes, came back, and then beat up poor Kenshin since he never came to save her. We are afraid that Kenshin may be doomed.*  
  
Kenshin-"I'm still alive!! YEAH!!"  
  
!@#$CLONK!@#$!  
  
Kenshin-X-X  
  
Kaoru-"Heh!"  
  
-4 gender insults!  
  
Kenshin-"GO PICK ON SANO! SAITOH! ANYONE BUT ME!!"  
  
Fellow-"No can do."  
  
-3 sexy ladies!  
  
Kaoru *yawn*  
  
*brawl continues*  
  
Kaoru-"Bye! I'm going to go pick on Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin-o-o "Please spare me!!"  
  
-2 evil psychos!  
  
Peeko-"I'm evil too!"  
  
Shishio-"What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Enishi-"Yeah, what that dope said!"  
  
Peeko-"To . . . take . . ."  
  
Enishi-"Yes?"  
  
Peeko-"YOUR PLUSHIE!!!" *grabs Enishi's Kenshin plushie* "MU HA HA HA!!"*Runs away*  
  
Enishi-"NO! NOT MY PLUSHIE!!" *starts to cry*  
  
Shishio-"NO! I wanted to set it on fire!" *begins to cry*  
  
Saitoh-"Ooh, She's good."  
  
Peeko-"No, I'm evil!" *evil cackle*  
  
Saitoh- -_-  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
*Hiding in the closet*  
  
Kenshin-"Ha! They'll never find me-"  
  
Peeko-"-in here?"  
  
Kenshin-"AHHHH! How did-when did-?"  
  
Peeko-"It doesn't matter how or when I got in here, all that matters is that I'm in here! MU HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
Kenshin *trembling*-"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Peeko-"Oh Kenny, its not like I'm going to kill you or anything! I just want to marry you!"  
  
Kenshin-"m-marry y-you?"  
  
Peeko *nods*-^-^  
  
Kenshin-"AHHHH!!" *attempts to run away*  
  
Peeko-"No Kenny! Don't run away!"  
  
Kenshin *still screaming and trying to run away*  
  
Peeko*takes out duck tape*-"If the only way to make you stay is this, I've got no choice!"  
  
Kenshin-"No, not the duck tape! Anything but that! NO!"  
  
-On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----10 samurai swords!  
  
Kaoru-"Hey Kenshin! Where did you get all those swords?"  
  
Kenshin-"I stole 'em from Cho."  
  
*Somewhere far away*  
  
Cho-"Hey, where are my swords? They're gone!!! NOOO!!"  
  
-Nine days of gambling!  
  
Sano-"Gambling . . .*drool*  
  
Kaoru *slaps forehead*  
  
-8 dead dudes!  
  
Kaoru *holding real sword*-"Hey, Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin-"Hey Kaoru . . .why are you looking at me so evilly? Why are you holding a real sword?! Hey, where is everybody!!!!"  
  
Kaoru *smirk*  
  
-7 injuries!  
  
Megumi-"Hey, where is Kenshin? Usually he's here by now."  
  
*Meanwhile, Kenshin is still running from the evil Kaoru*  
  
-6 hidden secrets!  
  
Sano-"You guys. . .I have a confession to make."  
  
Kenshin-"Yes, go on."  
  
Sano-"I . . .I . . .I don't like doughnuts!"  
  
Everyone *gasp*  
  
Yahiko-"Sano! How could you?!"  
  
Kenshin-"Who really cares about doughnuts anyway?"  
  
Peeko-"I do!"  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
  
Kenshin-"Help! Sano, Kaoru has tied me up and now she's going to kill me! HELP!"  
  
Sano-"Hey Yahiko! It's about time that I teach you how to gamble."  
  
Yahiko-"YEAH!"  
  
Kenshin-"Somebody?"  
  
-4 gender insults!  
  
Kenshin-"Arg! I give up!"  
  
Fellow-"Oh, honey, don't look so down!"  
  
*Kenshin starts cursing*  
  
Fellow-"My, what a colorful vocabulary . . . "  
  
Kenshin *evil glare*  
  
Fellow-"Yipe!" *runs off*  
  
Kenshin-"Yes! I win!"  
  
Dude-"Wow! Check out that chick over there!"  
  
*Kenshin starts cursing . . . again . . . with more anger*  
  
-3 sexy ladies!  
  
Kamatari-"I win!"  
  
Yumi-"No fair! You used Shishio as a shield!"  
  
Shishio-X-X  
  
-2 evil psychos!  
  
Enishi-"Hey, where's Shishio?"  
  
Shishio-X-X  
  
Enishi-"Yeah! He's dead! Now I shall rule the world!!"  
  
Shishio *feebly replies*-"No, I-I'm s-still a-alive!!"  
  
*Peeko hits Shishio*  
  
Shishio-X-X  
  
Peeko-"HA HA!! Now I can take over the world!"  
  
Enishi-"No, I will!"  
  
*Brawl*  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
*We are sorry, but Kenshin is temporarily out of commission. We are currently searching for him.*  
  
Sano-"YEAH!! Now the story is over!!! WHOOO!!!"  
  
Peeko *hits Sano*  
  
Sano-@-@  
  
Peeko-"How come he said that with feeling and before he said it with no feelings?"  
  
Kenshin *cough, cough*  
  
Peeko-"Y-you think my story is no g-good?" *begins to cry*  
  
Kenshin-"NO! No more crying! Here have some ice cream!"  
  
Peeko *shakes head no*  
  
Kenshin-"Uh, wants some yams?"  
  
Peeko *drools, but shakes head no*  
  
Kenshin-"Want to have a party?"  
  
Everyone-"YEAH!!"  
  
Kaoru-"But who's gonna' pay?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Everyone looks at Kenshin*  
  
Peeko-"Everyone please review! The end of the song will be up shortly!" 


	4. The Carol of the Rurouni part4

Peeko-"Yeah! The last chapter!"  
  
Sano-"Yeah! The last chapter!"  
  
Peeko-"Hey, you actually said it with feeling!"  
  
Sano-"THE STORY IS OVER!!! I'M FREE!!!!! YEEEEE-HAWWW!!"  
  
*Peeko whacks Sano*  
  
Peeko-"Now that's a little over the top. You are a very crazy man."  
  
Megumi-"Hey, that's my line!!"  
  
Peeko-"Hey, where is Kenshin anyway?"  
  
Kaoru-"At the hospital. The emergency room."  
  
Peeko-"oops."  
  
Kenshin-"I-I'm still a-alive . . ."  
  
Saitoh-"Kill him!! KILL HIM!!"  
  
Sano-"That's one of the many reasons that Saitoh is not a doctor."  
  
Peeko-"Read on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me----11 new styles!  
  
Kaoru-"Guess what's the new style everyone? Red hair, pink kimono's, and a cross shaped scar on the face!"  
  
*Everyone goes and dresses like Kenshin*  
  
Megumi-"Hey, where is Kenshin anyway?"  
  
Kaoru-"Now that you mention it, I don't know."  
  
Sano-"I found him!"  
  
Kaoru-"Where was he?"  
  
Sano-"Taped to the wall of the closet."  
  
Kaoru-"Peeko . . ."  
  
Peeko *innocent look*-"What?"  
  
-10 samurai swords!  
  
Cho-"Eh, Himura! Why do you have my swords?!"  
  
*Kenshin throws the swords at Peeko and points at her, then stares innocently.*  
  
Cho-"YOU . . .Thanks for finding my swords!! Here, keep one for yourself! It's to show my thanks!"  
  
Peeko-^-^ "Thank you!" *grabs sword*  
  
Kenshin- - _ -  
  
-9 days of gambling!  
  
Sano-*drooling* *the house starts to flood*  
  
Megumi-"This is depressing."  
  
-8 dead dudes!  
  
Peeko-"Eh, Kenny, you like my new sword?"  
  
Kenshin-"Y-yes."  
  
Peeko-"I really want to try it out on something . . .or someone."  
  
Kenshin-"AIEEEEEE!!"  
  
Peeko-"Kenny! WAIT!! Come back! I didn't mean it!!!"  
  
Sano-"Yeah." *cough, cough*  
  
Peeko-"Well, since Kenny's gone, I have only one alternative." *looks evilly at Sano*  
  
Sano-O-o "Uh, oh . . ."  
  
-7 injuries!  
  
Kenshin-"Megumi! Hide me! She's after me!"  
  
Megumi-"In the closet!"  
  
*Kenshin hides in the closet*  
  
Peeko-"Hey where's Kenshin?"  
  
Megumi-"In the closet."  
  
Kenshin-"TRAITOR!!!"  
  
Peeko *evil snicker*  
  
-6 hidden secrets!  
  
Yahiko-"Well, I . . .I like Kaoru's cooking!"  
  
Kaoru-"Oh, Yahiko!"*blushes*  
  
Sano *in shock*-"YOU DO???? WHAT ARE YOU?? CRAZY????!!!!!"  
  
*Kaoru whacks Sano*  
  
Sano *with a lump forming*-"Yahiko, are you sure you don't have a fever?"  
  
*Kaoru knocks out Sano*  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
  
Kenshin-"HELP! Kaoru has a chainsaw and is going for my head!! Help!"  
  
Yahiko-"Snake eyes! I win!!! AGAIN!!"  
  
Sano-"You little twerp! Your cheating! Give me my money!!"  
  
Yahiko *runs away*-"LOSER!!!"  
  
-4 gender insults!  
  
Dude *notices the new style of dressing like Kenshin*-"Hey, how come everyone looks like Kenshin? Now and can't tell which one is her!!!"  
  
Kenshin *heavy sigh*  
  
Dude-"There's my love!" *runs up to Kaoru thinking it's Kenshin*  
  
Kaoru-"YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
!@#BANG!@#  
  
Kenshin-"Oro . . .should have seen that one coming."  
  
-three sexy ladies!  
  
Kamatari- ^-^  
  
Kaoru-=)  
  
Megume-^- ~  
  
Kamatari-=P  
  
Kaoru-(=  
  
Megume-X-X  
  
Kamatari-*-*  
  
Kaoru-@-@  
  
Megume-=(  
  
Kamatari-O-O  
  
Kaoru-o-O  
  
Peeko-"Uh . . .what are you doing?"  
  
-2 evil psychos!  
  
Enishi-"I give up! You win!"  
  
Peeko-"YES!! I WIN!! And now you shall be my slave!"  
  
Enishi-"Yeah . . .sure."  
  
Peeko-"Now, slave, go get me some yams!"  
  
Enishi-o-O "O.k. . . ."  
  
Peeko-"Ah . . .the sweetness of being evil!"  
  
-One darn cute rurouni!  
  
Kaoru-"Sorry, but we can't find Kenshin again."  
  
Sano-"I bet I know where he is."  
  
*Sano opens the closet, finding Kenshin taped to the wall, Peeko in the process of taping him.*  
  
Sano-O-O  
  
Peeko-"What? It was the only way to keep him from running away!"  
  
Kaoru-O-o  
  
Kenshin-X-x  
  
-12 unpaid bills! (Or more)  
  
Tae-"Sano, sir, you really should pay your bills."  
  
Sano-"Yeah, I will eventually."  
  
.::EVENTUALLY::.  
  
Tae-"You know he still hasn't paid."  
  
-11 new styles!  
  
Kaoru-"Hey everyone! My cooking is the whole new trend!"  
  
*Everyone rushes to eat Kaoru's cooking. Some retching is heard.*  
  
Kaoru *evil grin*-"Suckers!"  
  
-10 new swords!  
  
*Peeko grasps her knives in her hand.*  
  
*An apple is set on Kenshin's head*  
  
Peeko-"Now hold still, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin *shakes with fear*  
  
Peeko-"Either the apple will disappear, or your head will disappear."  
  
Kenshin *gulp*  
  
-9 days of gambling!  
  
Kaoru-"Guess what? We've got a whole new water supply!" *points to a drooling Sano*  
  
Sano-"Gambling. . . *drool*  
  
Megumi-"Well, with the way he's acting, it'll be a never ending supply."  
  
-8 dead dudes!  
  
*chasing after Kenshin with knives*  
  
Peeko-"Kenshin, hold still! I won't miss! I won't hit you . . .i think. You just have to trust me!!"  
  
Kenshin-"You're gonna' hurt me! What do you take me for? STUPID??"  
  
Saitoh-"Well, like duh!"  
  
-7 injuries!  
  
Kenshin-"Help me, Megumi! Kaoru's chasing me!"  
  
Megumi-"Behind the boxes!"  
  
*Kaoru arrives*  
  
Kaoru-"Hey, where's Kenshin?"  
  
Megumi-"Behind the boxes."  
  
Kenshin-"TRAITOR!! Traitor, Traitor, TRAITOR!!!!"  
  
Kaoru *smirk* *lifts up bamboo sword*  
  
Kenshin- "Kaoru . . .O-o  
  
Megumi *pulls out medicine and bandages*  
  
-6 hidden secrets!  
  
*Ayame and Susume are playing tag happily at the dojo*  
  
Ayame-"I'm gonna' get you!"  
  
*Susume trips and falls on her face*  
  
Susume-"!@#$%^&*()!@#!!"  
  
Kaoru-"Susume!!! Where did you learn such language???"  
  
*both girls point to Kenshin*  
  
Kaoru *glares*  
  
Kenshin-"Heh . . .heh . . .*gulps*  
  
-5 ignored cries!  
  
Kenshin-"Kaoru, STOP!! I didn't tell Susume those words!! I'm INNOCENT I TELL YOU!!! Put down that mallet!! HELP!!"  
  
Sano-"Hey, you wanna' go save Kenshin?"  
  
Yahiko-"No."  
  
Sano-"O.k."  
  
-4 gender insults!  
  
Kenshin-"FINE! If no one will listen to my nice requests, I DARE you to call Saitoh a girl."  
  
Dude-"O.k."  
  
*dude walks up to Saitoh*  
  
Dude-"Hey, Saitoh, you look like a girl."  
  
!CLONK!  
  
*Sorry, but the dude is out of commission, for like . . .forever*  
  
Kenshin-"YEAH! I'm FREE!!"  
  
-Three sexy ladies!  
  
*Yahiko randomly walks in and spots Kaoru*  
  
Yahiko-"Hey, I thought it was supposed to be three sexy ladies! What's Kaoru doing here?"  
  
CLONK!!  
  
Yahiko-@-@  
  
Kaoru-"Grr."  
  
-2 evil psychos!  
  
Enishi-"I'm tired of being your slave! I'm gonna' revolt!!!"  
  
Peeko-"Darn it! I guess it means I have to beat you again."  
  
*Pulls out the Kenshin plushie and poises her hand above the garbage can*  
  
Enishi-"NOOOOOOO! Not my Kenshin plushie! Anything but that!!!"  
  
Shishio-"NOOOOOOO! Not the Kenshin plushie! I wanna' set it on fire!"  
  
Saitoh-"KILL IT! KILL IT!!!"  
  
Peeko-"Oh, go away!"  
  
Saitoh-"Make me!" *glare*  
  
Peeko *runs away with the Kenshin plushie, Shishio and Enishi following*  
  
-one darn cute rurouni!  
  
Sano-"O.k., Peeko. No more taping Kenshin to the wall, got it?"  
  
Peeko *sigh*-"Got it."  
  
*Sano starts to leave*  
  
Kenshin-"WAIT! You're just gonna' leave me here with her?!"  
  
Sano-"I trust her." *leaves*  
  
Peeko-"Sucker!" *pulls out stapler*  
  
Kenshin-"What are you doing with that stapler!! PUT IT AWAY!! HEY! NOT THE KIMONO!!! WATCH IT!!"  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE-notice that in the beginning of the first chapter, there was a part where some girls who thought hearing Kenshin say "oro" repedidly was really cool were attacking Kenshin? Well that is now copyrighted by Wistful_Eyes. Thanks Wistful_Eyes for being so nice!! ^-^X  
  
Peeko *hands Wistful_Eyes a yam* "Here's a yam to show my gratitude!"  
  
Wistful_Eyes-O-o  
  
Peeko-^-^ "Just try to contain your excitement!"  
  
Kenshin-"I don't think she's exactly thrilled by a yam."  
  
Peeko-"Who wouldn't be thrilled by a yam?!"  
  
Sano *cough*everyone*cough*  
  
Peeko-"If a yam won't work, I have a better idea!" *hands Wistful_Eyes Kenshin*  
  
Wistful_Eyes-^_________________^ "YEA!!!!" *runs off carrying Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin-"oroooooooo . . . . . . . . "  
  
Peeko-"Wait! I was kidding!! COME BACK!!! I WANT KENSHIN!!!"  
  
Sano-"Good riddance!"  
  
*Peeko smacks Sano* 


End file.
